Storms and Confessions
by ShortGirlWithAPen
Summary: Trish is stuck at Dez's when there is a major storm coming in. Will Dez's parents find out about them dating as well as Austin and Ally? Rated T for future chapters. TREZ.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do****n't own Austin &amp; Ally or any of its characters.**

**Pairings- Trez**

* * *

"Dez, what in the world do you think you're doing?" Trish asks, looking up at the tall boy next to her.

"I think there might be a storm coming. If we hurry, we could get to my house before it hits." Dez answers, knowing that even though this isn't the answer she's looking for, she'll at least stop asking for a bit.

"No one know about us yet. Wouldn't me showing up at your house before a storm give it away?"

"I'm starting to not care if people find out about us. Someone's going to find out, anyway. And I think my mom has figured it out, anyway."

* * *

Dez and Trish had barely it into the door of his house when the rain began to pour down.

Lightening strikes outside the window next to the door followed close by a loud clap of thunder, causing Trish to jump.

"Trish, are you okay?" Dez whispers.

"Yeah. I'm fine." she answers before Dez's mom walks in.

"Thank goodness you two are alright. The 'storm' the news predicted has turned out to be a hurricane." his mom says.

* * *

"I'm sorry. I can't stand thunder." Trish says once she and Dez were alone.

"It's okay. Everyone's afraid of something."

"Oh, yeah? What's your fear?"

"Of being hated by everyone. It's already partly happened and there's no way to stop it, so I guess I'll have to get used to it."

Trish watched his every movement, trying to get some clues to what he thought, even though this was a bad idea because he was unpredictable. When this failed, she looked up into his gorgeous blue eyes, looking for some emotion there.

She noticed that Dez was amazingly steady and strong for someone who thought he was so hated.

Trish pulled Dez into a tight hug and buried her head into the smooth fabric of his shirt, her ear over his heart. "You're not hated."

"I know you don't."

"Dez, you might be a wack-a-doodle, but no one hates you." Dez smiles, knowing that this was the Trish that existed when no one but he was around. "And I know you'll always be there; that's just the kind of person you are."

"Whenever you need me."

The light flickers off, leaving the room almost completely dark and silent.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything's silent in the house. Trish listens to Dez's heartbeat while he keeps a hand on the middle of her back, their breaths becoming into perfect sync.

A battery powered clock not far from Dez said that it was a little past ten.

"It's late, Trish. Are you tired?" he asks after a few moments.

"Yeah." she answers.

"All right. Come with me."

Dez takes Trish's hand in his and leads her to his room.

"Dez, why are you doing this?"

"Trish, there's a storm going on. It's still raining too hard for you to walk home. We both know you can't call your parents and explain that you're stuck at your boyfriend's house- which they don't know I am- and need a ride home. So please explain your great idea to not be here."

"Alright."

* * *

Trish was momentarily overwhelmed by Dez's room. His bag was draped over the edge of a chair by his desk. Posters of every Zalien movie except for the sixth one were hung up along one wall. Notebooks crowded every space that was empty. A map of the world took up the wall in front of his desk. Pens and pencils were everywhere. It was like this was a writer's room instead of a future director's.

"Sorry, keep meaning to clean my room, but not a lot of time." Dez says, smiling slightly.

"It's alright." Trish answers, smiling back at him.

* * *

The storm continues. Lightening and thunder stay very close together. Luckily, though, no hurricane comes to Miami. The lights don't come on.

It takes a while, but Trish finally goes to sleep, clinging to Dez, as if trying to keep him from ever leaving her.

At the beginning of the day, Dez didn't expect any of this. He expected that he and Trish would be having a date with the chance of some small storms in the Miami area of the state. Not that he minded. Dez liked the fact that she was comfortable around him; no girl was ever that comfortable with him.

It wasn't long before Dez began to fall asleep himself.

* * *

Dez woke up the next morning when he heard his phone go off. It was a text from Austin asking why he had disappeared so quickly the day before and wouldn't say anything about where he was going.

He was tempted to tell the truth. That he and Trish were dating. That she was still at his house, her head on his shoulder.

But he couldn't. Not that Dez really cared whether people knew or not; it was because Trish didn't want everyone in the world knowing.

So, instead, Dez answered that he felt that something bad was going to happen. It would be considered a crazy answer if it had been anyone other than Austin asking the question.

"Dez." Trish mumbles sleepily.

"Yeah, Trish?" he answers.

"We should tell Austin and Ally everything. They deserve to know."

"I agree."


	3. Chapter 3

Right before Dez and Trish left to go meet Austin and Ally, the lights came back on. The best part about that was that it meant that the storm was officially over.

"Hey, I have to ask you two something." Dez's sister, Didi, asks.

Trish looks at Dez and smiles slightly. They both knew immediately what she was going to ask.

"I went into your room in the middle of the night, because I needed to borrow a pen you didn't answer when I knocked. I saw you two sleeping together." Didi pauses for a second. "Are you two dating? I mean, it's not really any of my business, I'm just curious."

"Yeah." Dez answers without hesitation.

"Good. I figured it would happen eventually."

* * *

Dez and Trish were waiting in the practice room for Austin and Ally.

No matter how much he tried, Dez couldn't stop looking at Trish, wondering what was going through her mind.

"Hey, want to play Random Questions?" Dez asks, looking at Trish.

Random Questions was basically their version of 20 questions, but Dez didn't like the name, because he thought it put a limit to how many questions you could ask. So, they just started calling it Random Questions.

"Sure. You start." Trish answers.

"Why are you so tough on the people you're around?" Dez asks.

"I'm used to having to defending myself all the time, so I guess I'm just ready to do it at any time." He nods. "Why is it that your room is more like a writer's than a director's?"

"Directors write scripts, too. That's the interesting thing about being a director. Even though most people think you're only supposed to be behind the camera, there's so much more to it."

That was the moment that Austin and Ally walk into the practice room. Immediately, they see Dez and Trish staring at each other.

"What's going on here?" Ally asks.

"This might sound a little unexpected, but Dez and I are dating." Trish answers, smiling.

"But you two hate each other!" Austin protests, his eyes wide with surprise.

"Give them a break, Austin. I's not like you couldn't see that there was something going on between them. Didn't it seem odd when they would disappear at the same time and give some weird explanation for it?"

Ally barely got her words out before Dez starts to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"It took you almost a year to notice?"

"It didn't get noticeable until now."

"But still. You've always been observant, Ally. I just expected you to notice and say something a few months ago."

For once, the four members of Team Austin are silent. It wasn't awkward, though, as most people would think it would be.

In Dez and Trish's world, it was more comforting to have Austin and Ally know about it than trying to cover up everything, because then it felt like they were keeping a secret from two of their best friends.

The End.


End file.
